A not so wanted wish come true
by DarkRaider245
Summary: 16 year old Jake makes a wish about going to Equestria but how will he react when it actually comes true and there is no way for him to go home. what dangers will he have to face in this new land. will he make friends with the main six? or join sides with the forces of evil? not good at summaries. first story ive written. rated M for blood, violence and mature content.


**Chapter One (pilot)**

Disclaimer- my little pony: Friendship is magic belongs to Hasbro and not me.

* * *

"KIAY!". Screamed the martial arts class as they finished of their pattern. "good job class you all did great, specially you Jake those were some powerful kicks and punches your were throwing and with perfect form too." Said the instructor. "Thanks miss." Jake was your average teenager. Dark brown hair that went past his ears and was a bit messy and the same colored eyes to match. He was 5'11 with a pretty good built and a tanned skin tone. The only thing was that Jake had a 3rd degree black belt in MMA or mixed martial arts. He had been training ever since he was 6 and is now 16. An other thing that Jake liked to keep to him self was that he was a brony and absolutely loved the show my little pony, he loved how everyone was so kind and there was always a shoulder to lean on unlike in his world. "man sometimes I wish I could go to Equestria."Jake said while walking home and looking up at the stars on the sky. What Jake didn't know was that his wish was about to come true.

About 1km down the road Jake was walking beside a driver was about to pass out on the wheel and change Jake's life for ever.

Jake was too distracted looking up into the sky and thinking what it would be like to live in Equestria to notice the car going straight for him. At the last second the driver woke up and screamed. "LOOK OUT KID GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "HM?" said Jake as he looked to the side as his eyes widened and he tried to get out of the way but it was too late for him now.

Jake grabbed his head as he looked around but he saw nothing but a white room that seemed to go on for ever. "uuuughhh were am I?... oh my god! Did I die!?" Jake said as he started to panic. "what will my parents do?! and my siblings and friends what will they think?!" Jake said as he started to tear up and was ready to cry. "wha-" "silence! I the creator of the multiverse heard your wish and decided to grant it, sadly I can not just take you away from one universe I had to kill you in your current universe to be able to send you to an other. Don't worry you will keep all your memories and items you last had with you its the least I could do after killing you." said the creator of the multiverse. "but wait I didn't really mean it I don't want to go to Equestria this is a misunderstanding... send me back." said Jake with tears in his eyes. "i can not for by now everyone in your world thinks you are dead. A minute in here is a year in your universe." said the creator of the multiverse. "i said send me back." said Jake with hints of anger in his voice as he tried to punch the creator but all he hit was thing air as he was knocked to the ground from behind by the creator. "FOOL! Do you know who your messing with now I will send you to Equestria before I change my mind and keep you dead! I shall also take all your memories about this place!" said the creator as he extended his arms and Jake was surrounded by lights and his vision went black.

Jake woke up with a light headache and a blurry vision, he tried blinking a couple of times to try and make it go away and it worked. "oww my head... were am I and what is this place?" Jake asked him self as he looked around all he remembered was talking to the apparent creator of the multiverse and him saying he would remove his memories of someplace but he couldn't quite remember what that place was. "i should get up and try to find out where I am... maybe try to find people or something." Jake said to him self as he picked him self up and started walking away from the forest.

Jake had now been walking for about 40 minutes. "awe man there's nothing here its all a grassy fields and mountains. Altho there is that cool castle up in that mountain over there but it seems to far of a distance to walk." Jake complained and kept walking until he found a dirt road. "awesome! A dirt road now I can follow this baby to civilization." Jake said. Jake walked and walked on the road but found nothing after walking for at least one hour. Jake decided o go up on a hill and look around, when he got to a hill he looked around and spotted what looked like a shack with a bunch of animals gathered around it he even saw what looked like a butter yellow pony with a light pink make walk up to it and behind it. Jake decided to go to the house to see if the owner was there and if he could point him towards a town or something like that.

When Jake got to the house all the animals where looking at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity he also noticed that everything seemed too small for him. "GAHHH! What if the creator send me to a world full of hobbits and tiny people!" said Jake wondering what the locals looked like. When he knocked on the door he was not prepared to see what he was about to see. The pony from earlier opened the door and when she saw him she hid behind it in fear. Jake was curious as to how this pony or horse opened the door. "umm hello anybody home?" Jake asked into the house he didn't hear a reply so he asked again. "is anyone home?" this time he heard a really quiet hi form the back of the door where the pony was hiding. "did you just talk?" Jake asked in disbelieve backing up a bit and looking at the pony as it came from behind the door at that point Jake noticed it had wings. "y-yes" replied the pony with a feminine and soft voice. Jake looked at the pony backed up a bit more and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TALKING ANIMAL! SOMEONE HEEELLLPP!" Jake hadn't notice but his screaming had made the pony faint. Jake looked at her with fear and disbelieve just as he heard and other feminine voice yell. "fluttershy!" before he was tackled to the ground by a cyan mass.

* * *

A/N: hey guys darkraider245 here I just came up with this story and decided to post it online tell me what you think, constrictive criticism is welcome and tell em what you think so far I know its not very long but I just want to know what people think of the story before I actually start writing longer chapters.


End file.
